


After All

by Prometheus214782



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Wings, Wings don't sit well with hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus214782/pseuds/Prometheus214782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's Grace is broken and tattered so are his wings, can Gabriel heal him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

Lucifer leaned against his bedroom doorframe, usually spiked blond hair matted down with sweat. Shakily, he forced his from onto the large bed, covered in black satin sheets, and collapsed, gasping as the bed pushed firmly on his still invisible wings. Wings weren’t made for hell, and the pit had been merciless on them. His shirt, now drenched with sweat, was matted against his chest, the air blissfully cool against his fevered skin.  
His thoughts were a mess, the fevered heat preventing them, and he gave a particularly large gasp when his wings stretched. Biting down hard on his bottom lip to seal in a wrangled scream as he felt someone else’s grace pass through his wing, along with their vessel.  
Managing to crack an eye open, he spotted his run-away little brother, standing there, eye widened in surprise at his fevered state. His lips were slick his blood as he emitted “G-Gabriel, wha-what are y-y-you…” And he arched off of the bed as Gabriel approached him, hand slowly reaching for his archangel blade, his wings fluttering, unable to pull away.  
Gabriel was right in front of him now, eye turning with menace. The blade, forged and strong enough to kill even him was shining, taunting him in his weakened state. Trembling as his wings fought on instinct against the harm that was about to come, all to familiar with the pain in hell, tried to shield his tattered and broken grace with equally tattered and broken wings.  
Now, with a unsteady arm, he reaches up, and clutches the blade, it’s white hot energy scalding his vessels hands, as blood began to drip through. And then, his eyes closed, abandoning all hope. That was when he heard it, the archangel blade dropping with a clank, Gabriel’s grace running gently along the scorched flesh of the falling apart vessel. The touch was so unfamiliar, a luxury he had no experience in, someone soothing his decrepit and ruined grace, his vessel, and he leans into the touch, not caring that said person, or archangel for that matter had moments ago tried to kill him.  
His shattered grace all but yearns against the others, wings pulling to touch Gabriel, that un-conscious action tore a scream from him, the bloody cu ton his lip ebbing, and he cracked open his eyes, watched as his little bro tend to his vessels wounds.  
Watching as Gabriel leaned over, and with a comforting tone, questioned “Luce, what’s wrong?” and the nickname that hasn’t been used in a millennia brought a shiver down his spine, as Gabriel carefully flipped him onto his back, head tilted when he sees no wound. Then the realization hit Gabriel, Lucifer’s wings must be injured…But as he gently prodded his brothers fevered mind with his grace, Lucifer did not yield, refusing to show what had ben causing his so much pain and instead, pushed a thought his way I’m so sorry, little bro, my wings, they will scar you.  
The thought held so much emotion in them, Gabriel reeled back with a gasp. But Lucifer had taken that as a rejection. Curling up, he carefully drew all of his wings around him, drawing another scream as the wings tear, blood pooling around him. And that was when he felt it, the warmth of a familiar, brotherly grace nudging against his own damaged one, which swelled at the warmth. And he hears the hush and crackle of the air as Gabe allowed all six of his wings to manifest, wrapping themselves onto Lucifer’s body.  
Unable to contain it anymore, whether it’s the pain, or the strain of his grace, he would never know, and Gabriel tumbled back, crashing against the wall as eight wings, manifested, screaming and drawing blood from his own lips as the stretched. That was when Gabriel finally registered the scene in front of him, and lets out a pained gasp as the light bringer’s used to be a glorious white wings, now tarnished, bloody with his blood, and many others, scorched with marks of hell.  
Tensely, he reached out, drawing back when the other let out a pained scream. Seeing the infected, bleeding wounds, Gabriel passed his grace through it, and it still did not heal. That was when Lucifer had panted out “Those are the marks of hell, angelic grace wont heal them” and so Gabriel waved a hand, conjuring up a large medical kit.  
Grabbing the gauze and the bandages, he places then on the larges wound, hoping that the fallen archangels body would be able to withstand the pain, as he continued, each bandage soaking through with blood. Finally with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers the thread weaves through the wounds, stitching them together, a scream brought forth from Lucifer’s mouth, his body wracked with sobs.  
His tattered wings wove them selves around Gabriel’s vessel, their grace mingling as Lucifer fell into the first truly safe and sound sleep since he’s been banished, his fever taking a turn down as Gabriel gently grooms his wings, healing what he could…

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My First Fic! Please Comment!!!


End file.
